Middle Eastern War, 2012
The Middle Eastern War of 2012, which started on 7 February 2012, is the name of the collection of wars currently taking place in the Middle East. As of November 2012, three independent conflicts are being fought: *Persia-Kazakh War *Operation Restoring Dignity *Fortification of Zion The War began as an invasion of Pakistan and Saudi Arabia by the Allied States in February 2012. Italy and the United Arab Emirates were the only willing allies to assist the Allied States at the time, and formed part of Task Force Dignity with the ASA. The idea of invasion was sparked over the course of several events where several Islamic countries, mainly Afghanistan, Pakistan and Saudi Arabia have violated human and women's rights. After most of these countries failed to respect ultimatums given by the Allied States as well as other members of the international community, the idea of occupation was discussed. In early November 2012, the Persian Empire and Kingdom of Arabia were formed, which completely changed the nature of the War. Almost immediately the Persia-Kazakh War began as Persia attempted to annex the Republic of Kazakhstan. Operation Restoring Dignity, which was originally the main campaign, is now the invasion of what used to be Yemen and Oman. The Fortification of Zion, as called by the Muslim world, is American forces, mainly of the USA and CSA, setting up defenses around Israel. Background In the Middle East and the Persian Gulf region, there are an estimated 1.2 million women, mainly Asians, who are employed as domestic servants. According to the independent human rights group Middle East Watch, female migrant workers in these countries often suffer beatings and sexual assaults at the hands of their employers. The police allegedly are often of little help. In many cases, women who report being raped by their employers are sent back to the employer -- or are even assaulted at the police station. In many of these countries, sexual assault by a husband on his wife is not considered to be a crime: a wife is expected to submit. It is thus very difficult in practice for a woman to prove that sexual assault has occurred unless she can demonstrate serious injury. The report of the Special Rapporteur noted that light sentences in sexual assault cases send the wrong message to perpetrators and to the public at large: that female sexual victimization is unimportant. Several Middle Eastern countries also arrest women - locals and foreigners alike - after they have been raped, for adultery. This was the case with Alicia Gali, an Australian woman who traveled to the Middle East, got raped and was arrested in 2011. The Allied States also responded to this by warning countries of the Middle East that they are "in the eyes of Texas." Saudi Arabia's Committee for the Promotion of Virtue and Prevention of Vice In November 2011, the CPVPV put forward a resolution to grant members the right to force women with "tempting eyes" to cover them up in public. Saudi women already adhere to a strict dress code: a full-length black cloak, a black headscarf that completely covers the hair, and often a veil that hides the face except for a small gap showing only the eyes. Many insist that the CPVPV is extreme in its enforcement of the prevention of vice. In 2002, members refused to let girls escape from their burning school in Mecca because their heads were not "properly covered." 15 were killed and dozens more injured. Shortly after the former, the Allied States officially condemned the CPVPV and the Saudi government's allowance of such efforts against human and women's rights. The Allied States Senate met afterwards and discussed a possible invasion. Gulnaz Sometime in 2009, a woman only known as "Gulnaz" from Afghanistan was raped and impregnated by her husband's cousin. After the attack, she hid what happened as long as she could, but soon she began vomiting in the mornings and showing signs of pregnancy. It was her attacker's child. In Afghanistan, this brought her not sympathy, but prosecution. Aged just 19, she was found guilty by the courts of sex outside of marriage -- adultery -- and sentenced to twelve years in jail. This wasn't the first case of alleged crimes against humanity in Afghanistan in recent years. The Allied States government almost immediately responded to Gulnaz's case and warned the Afghan government that their days of being sovereign are "limited" if they do not release all women charged under similar circumstances. Timeline of events *'7 February 2012:' The Allied States Third Fleet meets up with elements from the United Arab Emirates and Italy in the Strait of Hormuz. *'7 February 2012:' The Russian Federation begins operations against the mobilizing TFD forces, seeing that the interests are that only of the Allied States. Russian Commander Dimitri Kuiski issued in a report that peace talks would be the most acceptable way to stop the conflict, with also supporting sending UN observers into Middle Eastern nations, instead of allowing the Allied States and Italy to rampage into the oil rich Middle East. **The Allied States Ambassador to the Russian Federation warns that any military operations aimed at halting any TFD operations will be seen as an act of war. **Russia halts its actions against the TFD forces in its operations. Seeing as the actions are directed in good-will and good of all humanity, the Russian government has sided with the Americans in its operation for dignity. *'7 February 2012:' Sweden warns the Allied States and UAE to desist in its attacks, or face a large economic repercussion. *'8 February 2012:' The Russian Federation drops its claims of support for the Allied States after massive amounts of negative reactions against the Dignity Force. *'8 February 2012:' Task Force Dignity broadcasts to all Middle Eastern countries with discriminatory laws that they have two days to remove such laws or face invasion. The Strait of Hormuz is blocked, TFD only allows foreign vessels to use the Strait. *'11 February 2012:' Sweden closes its borders to several Middle Eastern nations, although civilian travel was already restricted between Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Yemen, Afghanistan, and Pakistan and Sweden. *'11 February 2012:' The Third Fleet in the Gulf region places itself completely within United Arab Emirate waters, keeping a close eye on the Strait. *Iran mobilizes its military and prepares to send 100,000 troops to its borders. *Israel places its military on high alert in response to Iranian military movements. **The Israeli navy closes the Suez Canal. **The Allied States Ambassador to Israel requests the Suez Canal remain open for TFD forces to move freely too and from the Mediterranean. **Egypt warns Israel to stop its "zionist warmongering" and is ordered to open the Suez immediately or face consequences. Egypt mobilizes its military. *'11 February 2012:' Internet services across the Middle East crash and shutdown. Egypt, as earlier in the week, suffers once again a total loss of internet networks, crippling military systems and communications. Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan and Pakistan are also targeted, disrupting the ability to communicate via satellite or internet services. Areas of Iran suffer outages as well. On several major news channels around the world, including BBC, CNN, FNN and others, are suffering corrupted cable data, sporadically showing the logo of Anonymous. On sites like YouTube, Facebook and Twitter, Anonymous warns the world that the "...threat of corrupt and greedy governments who warmonger and disrupt global freedom and threaten the very existence of humanity, will not be allowed to exist any more, if the baseless imperialist violence, from all sides of conflict, does not cease..." **Protests as seen over the passed year, break out in heavy numbers in areas of Egypt, Yemen, Europe, the Occupy Movement, anti-ACTA movements and Arab Spring movements. In Iraq, protesters donning Anonymous masks demand the end of foreign intervention in the Middle East. *'11 February 2012:' A young New York-based politician is noted during a radio interview as saying, "For f--ks sake, these people will never stop their crap. It's like one stupid dictator after another pops up, invades the planet, spreads their little sh--ty Communist or some other BS ideologies that totally ignore UN law and all common decency humanity has left for their own retarded goals whether it's the damn Koreans, Islamic terrorists and extremists, Eastern-right wing nutjobs or now the Chinese, whatever the f--k that means, doing everything they can to stomp out human liberties. If they want to live like in the f--king Middle Ages, fine, but stop harassing the West, flying planes into our buildings and threatening to nuke America." *Afghanistan, effectively shattering all diplomacy with the Allied States, deploys a large force into neighboring Pakistan. **The government of the United Arab Emirates strongly condemns the military actions of Afghanistan. **The Afghan government declares it will be supporting Pakistan during the conflict. *'11 February 2012:' The UN Secretary General implores Afghanistan to cease its unprovoked military actions. **The Afghan government replies via a public radio announcement "We are not invading, we are securing our allies, who have for too long been subject to the abuse of the West, Pakistan welcomes us and Iran has welcomed us. To build defenses is not an act of war, one would note however that an act of war would be an aggressive movement such as deploying fleets to block vital supply line and threatening sovereign nations with war if they do not comply to demands. Those are acts of war." **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs replies to the Afghans that if a single TFD soldier dies by their hands, they should expect a full scale war. *'11 February 2012:' Allied States forces deploy into Pakistan and East Saudi Arabia. *'11 February 2012:' Italian submarines begin attacking military targets in Karachi. *'12 February 2012:' Afghan troops are now visible from the Iranian border. The marching apparently could be heard from miles away. *'12 February 2012:' The Afghan military establish a Pakistani defensive line. *Egypt tells Israel to open the canal for the last time. *'12 February 2012:' Afghanistan officiall declares war on the Allied States. **The Allied States DoD in a public statement from the Defense Building announces "...this is a war they won't get themselves out of." *'13 February 2012:' The Southern dock districts of Karachi are taken without any casualties on either side. Italian bombardments caused the few Pakistani military units in the area to flee North. Police and emergency workers are to continue their duties. *'16 February 2012:' Now with reinforcements, both the Saudi and Pakistani forces manage to halt the Task Force Dignity advance into Karachi and Dammam respectively. Less than 20 casualties from either side have been sustained thus far. *'20 February 2012:' Task Force Dignity advances are halted in Karachi and Dammam respectively and troops are given the order to "dig in" and fortify already taken areas of the cities. *'27 February 2012:' TFD forces are given the go-ahead to continue into Saudi Arabia and Pakistan. *'12 March 2012:' Dammam is effectively secured and occupied by Task Force Dignity forces. *'26 March 2012:' Karachi is effectively secured and occupied by Task Force Dignity forces. *'04 April 2012:' Task Force Dignity divisions start moving inland in both Pakistan and Saudi-Arabia. The now-regrouped Middle Eastern armies provide heavy resistance. *'15 May 2012:' Iran, Pakistan, and Afghanistan hold a secret summit, discussing a possible military alliance and closer cooperation between the countries. A possible merger of the three Islamic states is brought up. Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan and Kazakhstan observe the proceedings. *'14 July 2012:' American and Italian troops start besieging Al-Hofuf. *'25 July 2012:' American and Italian troops start besieging Hyderabad. *'11 August 2012:' Iran's military is set into a state of full mobilization. **The Allied States warns Iran that any moves deemed hostile will have dire consequences. *'01 November 2012:' Iran, Pakistan and Afghanistan have a trilateral summit concerning recent events in the Middle East. Previous talks to merge into one Islamic state are confirmed, and the final preparations are made. *'02 November 2012:' Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan announce they are joining the new Persian Empire. Kazakhstan, however, not wanting to give up its citizens' religious freedoms and its territorial sovereignty, announces it will not become one with aforementioned countries. *'04 November 2012:' Persian troops enter Kazakhstan, however, are met with fierce resistance as the Kazakh government had expected such actions. The Persia-Kazakh War begins. *'06 November 2012:' Saudi-Arabian troops enter Yemen. *'07 November 2012:' Saudi-Arabian troops enter Oman. *'07 November 2012:' A huge Saudi-Arabian force enters the United Arab Emirates. *'13 November 2012:' Yemen, Oman and the United Arab Emirates are annexed by Saudi-Arabia. *'15 November 2012:' Bahrain, Kuwait and Qatar join the new Kingdom of Arabia, fearing they too would be invaded if they do not give into the Arabians' demands. *'15 November 2012:' The Allied States Third Fleet, now being surrounded on all sides by enemies, is attacked and almost destroyed in the Persian Gulf. An emergency retreat is called, and over 30 thousand American and Italian troops are abandoned in eastern Arabia. Troops are quickly pulled out of southern Pakistan and the fleet flees to the Mediterranean into Israeli waters. *'16 November 2012:' Israel, fearing invasion, announces it will be neutral during the conflict, however accepts American aid to build defenses on its borders. *'20 November 2012:' A joint Confederate-Union fleet arrives in the Mediterranean, relieving the Allied States fleet to return to the Atlantic Ocean. *'22 November 2012:' The Allied States Third Fleet begins operations off the southern coast of the Arabian Peninsula. Gallery of activities File:TFD Persian Gulf map 10 Feb.png|Task Force Dignity forces as seen on 10 February 2012. File:TFD Pakistan map 11 Feb.png|Allied States forces as seen on 11 February 2012 off the coast of Pakistan. File:TFD Karachi map 11 Feb.png|Allied States forces besieging Karachi, Pakistan on 11 February 2012. File:TFD Dammam map 11 Feb.png|Allied States forces besieging Dammam, Saudi Arabia on 11 February 2012. category:PolCri category:Allied States of America category:Persian Empire category:Kingdom of Arabia Category:Wars Category:Events